Pixel Chix
Pixel Chix was a toyline of virtual dollhouses full of the eponymous virtual avatars (all but one voiced by Tara Strong) that you must care for everyday. Notable in that any trace of Obscurity, much? concerning them when you already started a game will result in a game over via them getting angry enough to move out. See also Tamagotchi, a similar virtual pet toyline for girls. Tropes *Obscurity, much?: Until people who remember them started sending their thoughts to the internet. **So far, Pixel Chix is the only virtual pet-like game to actually have a game over ending if you forget about it for too long, via the eponymous virtual avatar getting so angry at the player that she moves out. Contrast this with Tamagotchi, where you can continue hatching new Tamagotchi after you lose your current one. *Gainax Ruined the Ending: See Obscurity, much? above. It does not help that this applies to the only ending in the entire game. *Financial Failure: Pixel Chix love to shop in-game. "Let's go to the mall!" is one of the common phrases for the Pixel Chix car toy. *Insist on the X: A subversion can occur. When there's bad weather in-game and you want your Pixel Chix to go out not wearing clothing that is weather-appropriate, she will ask you: "Go out like this?". If you choose yes, the Pixel Chix will be disappointed that she has to go out in that weather wearing her current clothes. **Played straight if said Pixel Chix is neglected, but not to the point where she moves out. If you want her to do anything, there's a chance she'll say "no way". **And of course, like all virtual pet toys, there's the "Low Battery" warning for just that- the virtual house running on low battery. **If you use the Debug menu in the two-story building to max out the "neglect" levels, you can move out Pixel Chix right then and there. *The Next Day is Always the Same: Once you reach a certain level. *Fauxnime: But only the 2D sprites. The TV commericals, even less so. *This gave us inspiration: The Pixel Pets nickname Secret Life of Pets is also the title of an animated film. Averted otherwise. *Dubless Series: Technically, a dubless game. Besides English, the Pixel Chix have been dubbed into relatively few languages (including French), if only because most Pixel Chix are released only in the Anglosphere. **This has more to do with girls' toys not selling well outside of its country of origin (My Little Pony G4 being an exception). *Don't Need a Quirk to Be a Hero: At the Pixel Chix' jobs, they can find mice and swat flies without breaking a single sweat. *Super Evil: The same Pixel Chix who called the player her friend when she moved in can think he or she is this upon moving out. Usually, it's due to big-time neglect. *The Most Boring Videogame in the World: Level 1 as well as the "Neglect" levels.